The Daring Escape of Ally Samuals
by ForeverLily
Summary: Ally Samuals is a girl that doesn't believe in the supernatural. One day is kidnapped by James while walking to her car. Her plan? To annoy the poor vampire to the point of insanity. Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Warning: This may be written differently because this is an older fic.


Have you ever wondered what you'd do if you met a vampire? I remember reading Dracula and watching movies about vampires and say 'this is what I'd do.' I knew I'd panic. I got part of it right. But after that I would keep a cool head fight back as much as I could. But what I _didn't_ predict was that I'd act like a raving lunatic. Then again, I never actually believed they were real did I?

About a month ago I was turned into a believer of the supernatural. I was simply walking down the street to my car when I was grabbed from behind. I looked behind me to see who it was when something hit me over the head. I hadn't had a chance to see the perpetrators face when I slowly faded into a silent darkness.

My eyes began to flutter open as the sun began to set. I took a look around the room to see white walls with several mirrors and crosses. The room was dim with only a few scattered beams of light. I was deep into my own thoughts when a voice suddenly brought me back to reality.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

It dawned on me that he was my kidnapper. I had a split second to decide how to escape.

"How do you like your quarters?"

I wasn't strong, fast, or talented at any martial arts. There was only one thing left to try. I could always act as I was insane. I knew it was my only shot.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name? Isn't this the part of the move when you tell me your name, where I am, and what your scheme is?"

"You are right in assuming that this is something like your movies. Fine then, you may call me James."

"I like the sound of that. Hm…Jamey whamsey. No wait…Jamesy whamsey."

"You are in no position to tease human."

"Doesn't that make you inhuman. Any way…why am I here Jamesy?"

"I like to play with my food before I eat it."

"What…?"

"I'm a vampire."

He gave me a savage grin.

"Aren't all of the crosses a bit cliché?"

"True… I did that on purpose."

"So tell me Jamsey-"

"I suggest that stop calling me that. Your death will be a lot less painful."  
"Whatever Jamesy."

"I said stop calling me that human."

"Ooh I'm so scared. Bite me."

"Oh I will…you can be sure of that. But for now, your sarcasm isn't appreciated. It's time to teach you a lesson. He stepped on my leg. There was a sickening crack of bone echoing in the room. It hurt like crazy but I thought my way out of it.

"Impressive. Most humans would be whimpering in fear and pain right now." I defiantly lifted my chin.

"Both are just a state of mind. Otherwise I'd be shaking in fear of your ugly face!"

"You and I know very well that I'm not ugly!" He actually checked the mirror! He actually felt that immature. Man does he have issues…!

"Urgh. Insolent human! When I-"

"Oh no you di-ent!" I snapped my fingers in a zig zag pattern. This plan had better work. I sound like a maniac. Or if I don't I will.

"How dare you! Maybe I should just kill you now. You are driving me crazy."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Angry. Wait a minute, why am I listening to you?"

"It's alright. We all have those feelings. We just need to express them in a healthy way."

He slapped me. This could be fun.

"Are you in the mood for a song? A happy song could make anything better!" He slapped me again.

"How dare you do this to me! I thought I meant so much more to you! We had chemistry. We could have made music together! Michael Teddy Wilson, we're through!" He just stared at me. He looked angry enough to kill me.

"My name isn't Michael!" He looked like he was about to act so I acted even faster.

I started pretending I was an egg. If that couldn't get me into an asylum I don't know what will.

"Mommy mommy keep me warm! I'm cold mommy. It's dark in here! Chirp! Chirp!"

I curled up in a little egg sized ball.

He swore. "Of all of the people in D.C I just had to pick the lunatic." Then he started questioning me.

"You aren't on crack on you?"  
"No drugs or alcohol?"

"Cheep cheep."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep. " I kept cheeping like the crazy person I was pretending to be.

"That it I can't' take this anymore! No amount of blood is worth this!" Suddenly I was hit over the head again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up at the crack of dawn on a cloudy day. He looked at me with a sigh of relief. I couldn't blame him. I would be glad to get rid of me too if I were him.

"Good you're awake!" He shoved a suitcase in my direction. Here's 10,000 dollars. Just don't ever talk to me again. He shoved me out of the car and drove off. Apparently he did so on somebody's yard because an entire family was headed in my direction.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen but please call me Carlisle. I'm afraid that you're on my property."

"I'm so sorry sir. Some whack job claiming to be a vampire kidnapped me. Apparently I got on his nerves so he knocked me out and pushed me out of the car here."

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Their children all passed knowing looks.

"Why did he let you go?"

"I'm not strong or fast, or a good fighter, so I pretended to act like I was crazy. It was my only option. I knew it risky but I couldn't just do anything."

"What exactly…?"

"I back talked him, switched moods, pretended to be a therapist, made fun of him. I think what really pushed him over the edge was when I pretended to be a chick in an egg."

"You're joking." The pixie like girl said in disbelief.

"Nope. And you are…"

"How rude of me. My name is Alice. And these are my brothers…" She named them one by one.

"This is my sister Rosalie." She said pointing to the beautiful supermodel look alike.

I took a good look at them. They all looked similarly to James. He couldn't be telling the truth can he?

The boy named Edward started looking at me suspiciously. Did he know I suspected?

I started to back away but the pain in my leg suddenly appeared again.

"He was telling the truth. You're one of them aren't you?"

Carlisle looked at me. "We won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid." I tried to step forward but once again the stabbing pain in my leg returned.

"Ow." I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Think James broke my leg. I wouldn't let myself feel it until now though."

"I'm doctor. Let me take a look at your leg."

"A vampire doctor?"

"I've had a lot of practice. My family and I choose to sustain ourselves with animal blood."

Edward looked at me and started laughing. "Did you really do that?"

"Do what?"

"I can read thoughts."

"Oh. " That explained it. I was thinking about everything I did to annoy him.

"Either I did that or I dreamed it. But my dreams aren't normally that vivid." I smiled. It doesn't take a genius to know that these people-vampires or not- are my friends. If not, they will be. I could tell. We were already talking and joking like we had known each other for years instead of minutes. Maybe now I'll have real friends that will see me behind the mask.


End file.
